A Elfs tale
by Captain Charly sparrow
Summary: This is a story about a loung Elf's childhood and his great adventure. NOT LEGOLAS! Please R


D/C I do not own middle earth, but I do own Eldar and his family  
An Elfs tale  
by Erelas  
~~~  
My name is Eldar, and this is my story about how you can do great things even though your small.  
In the east part of Mirkwood was a band of Elves their leader Aldalome was in a tent with his wife Elemmire who was about to give birth.   
  
"You can do this" Aldalome said quietly to his wife who was on the brink of screaming her head off. In fact she did and she didn't stop until I Eldar was born I was very healthy a little wobbly but that was normal there was only one thing that my parents where worried about...my being trouble some I was in trouble from the moment I was born. I smeared mud all over my fathers robes if I wasn't a baby he would have been furious.  
  
But I wasn't a baby now I was a strong nimble Elfing at the age of ten I was hiding in a tree about to jump right on my Adar. I waited for him to come right under me and then "Oof!" I landed right on his head.   
  
"Eldar! How many time have I told you never to jump on people from the trees?" Adalome said with the smallest hint of Annoyance in his voice. But I wasn't listening I jumped off his head making him back up a bit and I ran a ways and up a tree.   
  
"Eonwe would you fetch the Little Eldar?" Aldalome asked the Young Archer  
  
  
"Yes Aldalome" Eonwe ran after the Elfling up the tree and disappeared.   
  
"What are we going to do with that boy?" Aldalome asked his wife Elemmire who was now walking beside him.   
  
"Take care of him as we always have" Aldalome Smiled   
  
"That is what you always say when I ask you that"   
  
"I know nin mel (my love)" they walked on waiting the return of Eowe with the little Eldar.  
  
~  
  
I was running for my life sprinting from branch to branch trying to get away from Eowe who was catching up to me. I sped up as much as I could but it didn't help Eowe was much to fast for me and grabbed me before I could even think of a way to get away.  
  
"Ai I caught you Eldar." The young Elf smirked   
  
"So I'll just run away when you put me down"   
  
"Well then I guess I will have to hold you forever"   
  
"You cannot hold a fish for even ten minutes let alone me" Eowe frowned at the Elflings comment   
  
"Well Eldar just so you know I am a fare better archer then you" Eowe said knowing that this would make the young Elfling angry and willing to bet his freedom.  
  
"You are not!" Eldar shot back   
  
"Well then let us see who is better and if I win you will come quietly"   
  
" And if you lose I go where ever I wish and I get a cookie everyday for the next week!"   
  
"Deal" Eldar and Eowe shook hands and went back to camp got their bows and arrows. Eowe set up a target walked back to Eldar and put an arrow to his bow aimed and shot it hit the third ring.   
  
"Lets see you do better then that!" Eowe said looking at Eldar. Eldar picked up his bow and an arrow aimed and fired it hit the second ring. Eldar merely grinned at Eowe   
  
"How...never mind" Eowe shook his head and started for the camp "Are you coming?"  
  
"No and I don't have to" Eldar sneered Eowe laughed and started walking again. Eowe walked into camp to tell Aldalome what had happened with his son Eldar and his troublesome ways.   
  
"Aldalome I'm unpleased to tell you that I could not catch your son Eldar"   
  
"Oh really...finally lost the bet did you?"   
  
"Yes...how did you know?"   
  
"Word gets around in a small group of Elves like this"   
  
"Ah oh course shall I send someone to watch over him?" Eowe asked  
  
"No not this time he will come back after time he always does" Aldalome said remembering the last time Eldar had won the bet not even a hour from the time when Eowe had come and told him the news did the Little Eldar return hungry.   
  
"Yes Aldalome" Eowe walked off to the fire to get something to eat.  
  
~~  
  
Eldar scrambled up a tree "Now nothing can stop me from going where ever I want!" Eldar ran through the trees to a small river to the east of the camp. Jumping down from the tree landing softly on his feet he walked over to the river and got a drink. Moving swiftly though the trees until he came to a wide meadow filled with the prettiest of flowers he ever saw. Jumping down from the tree he walked to the meadow and sat to think a little. He never got to explore all the places he wanted because his parents where the leaders of a band of Elves that roamed Middle earth currently they where near the city of Gondor.  
  
Before he could finish thinking he fell asleep for some hours until he was awaken by something kicking him in the side and someone saying "Is it dead?" and. "What is it?"   
  
"It kind of looks like Erelas except with longer hair and she's a lot shorter" Eldar opened his eyes to see two young men probably only 7 or 8 years old standing over him like hawks over there pray. Eldar shot up and looked at the two boys with confusion how did he get here where was Eowe who always followed him even when he won there bets.  
  
"Father! Father! Look what we found!" shouted one of the boys. A tall dark haired man walked over to the three of them looked at Eldar closely and said   
  
"Another Elfling...Where are your parents?" The man asked. Eldar backed away not wanting this man anywhere near him  
  
"To the west of here about 2 miles away....Why do you care" The man just stared at Eldar for a while and then said:   
  
"You will come with us for you look hungry and tired and its to fare for you to go back to your camp..." Eldar didn't trust these men so he spun around and made a break for the river but the man grabbed him before he could go far.   
  
  
~~~  
hey hope you liked if if not thats your falt for reading this shoud i make more? 


End file.
